Only a couple weeks left
by Blackxeagle
Summary: There are only a couple weeks left of school. It's the last year for Jaden and Alexis, and they are graduating! But is Jaden going to stay or go? Is Alexis scared of Thunderstorms? Things are getting interesting...JadenxAlexis/ JudaixAsuka ONESHOT


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yugioh GX or any of its characters. Also, this is my first fanfic, so don't be too harsh on me. So enjoy. GO JadenxAlexis!

ONLY A COUPLE WEEKS LEFT

----------------------------------------------

The cool early summer breeze blew through the island. Puffy, light gray clouds rolled along in the yellow and red sky. The calming sound of waves crashing against the rocks could be heard from the Slifer red dorms. Students walked casually from place to place, enjoying the start of summer's nice weather.

A certain Obelisk blue girl walked down the yellow dirt path leading to the Slifer dorms. Her dirty blonde hair swayed in the wind as she walked silently to her destination.

_What am I doing? It's pointless anyway…He's so different. I'm not sure he's the same guy I liked back when we first met. _Alexis walked up to the door and knocked.

"Hey," A lean teenage boy with two toned, brown spiky hair answered the door. Alexis stared into his dark brown eyes.

"Hey. Can I talk to you?" She asked.

He nodded and then walked back inside of his room. Alexis closed the door behind her and sat on his desk chair. Outside, it started to drizzle.

"So what's up Lex?"Jaden asked. Ever since that incident with Yubel, his voice got deeper. Alexis loved the sound of his new mature voice.

"We're graduating in a few weeks. You've been in here a lot, and you haven't been talking to any of us. So, what's going on?" She looked at the floor waiting for an answer. Silence filled the room for some time. Jaden stared at the ceiling. Rain started coming down a little harder.

"You wouldn't get it. You don't know what it's like."

"Just tell me. Please, I need to know what's bothering you. What is it that you know, that I don't?" She looked at him expectantly.

"I'm not just me any more. I have Yubel, and the Supreme King inside of me. It's hard to have more than just one 'you' inside yourself. There's no room for the old Jaden. To gain things, you have to lose things sometimes. I guess the old Jaden got shoved out. I'm not human anymore, there are things I understand, that you never could. I always have a lot on my mind. Alexis, I…..I'm leaving. There are things I have to do, and I can't stay here any longer."

"You…You can't leave! We're graduating and you're just going to leave!"She tried to contain herself, but a tear rolled down the side of her cheek.

"It's the way it has to be. It's best that you don't tell the others. I'm leaving tomorrow." He looked her straight in the eye.

"You can't do this! You can't leave without saying goodbye to everyone. We all care about you Jaden. At least say goodbye!" She yelled.

"I know that they care about me, which is why I didn't tell them I was leaving. They would only try to stop me, just like you. It would be painful for them to see me leave. I don't want any one to be upset at this time of the year."

"It would be even more painful for us if we didn't see you leave. I mean sure, we would all be disappointed that you were leaving before graduation, but I know I would want to see you for the last time before you left. Just stay until graduation. Please!" Alexis couldn't contain herself any longer. Tears started streaming down the side of her face.

"Please, don't cry. It only makes it harder for me to leave." He walked over to her. Rain was now beating down on the roof.

"Then don't leave! There's always something that I wanted to tell you……" She wiped the tears from her face with the back of her arm. "Jaden, I-"she was cut off by the sound of crashing thunder. She jumped onto Jaden and threw her arms around him.

In a matter of seconds, they fell on floor. Alexis was still hugging Jaden as he leaned against the side of his desk. His eyes were wide as he tried to figure out the situation. His head buzzed with thoughts, and his emotions mixed together as if they were in a blender. Alexis was shaking, she gripped Jaden tighter and buried her head into his chest.

"Heh, who knew the 'Queen of Obelisk Blue' was afraid of a little thunder?" Jaden smiled. She looked up to see a comforting face. His eyes softly glowed brown and his expression was soft, and not its usual harsh frown. This was the old Jaden. This was a rare sight, since Jaden is always serious about things.

"I-I wasn't scared, just a little startled." The dirty blonde released her grip and felt her face heat up.

"If you say so…" There was an awkward silence again, and all that could be heard was the rain.

"Okay so maybe I don't like thunderstorms." As if on cue, another loud boom of thunder exploded. This time, Alexis didn't jump. She let out a little squeal, and then redeemed herself.

"Hey, I don't think you should walk back to your dorm. It's raining pretty hard, and it's dangerous. You might get hit by lightning, and I could never forgive myself if that happened. So, why don't you just chill out here until the storm passes?" Jaden's expression was still the same comforting expression that made Alexis want to jump back into his arms.

"Yeah, that's probably a good Idea," The thought of staying with Jaden longer made her happy.

"I don't like thunderstorms much either. It makes it harder for me to hear my own thoughts. It also makes me think of myself; my old self that is. I was so loud, and energetic. It makes me regret changing into what I am now. We can't change the past, no matter how much we want to." He stared blankly out the window.

"I like your old self, and it's a little hard for me to understand the new you. Things have become so much more complicated. I remember the good old days. You would save the world, and then we would have a few weeks of free time to do what ever we wanted, that is until a new threat came up. I guess I just have to get used to the way you are now," She smiled.

"Yeah, those were some good times. So, what is it that you were going to tell me? You were going to say something right before the thunder crashed,"

"I don't want you to leave, because…..I've liked you for the longest time now." She said the last part of her sentence softly. Her cheeks turned a rosy pink.

"I don't know what to say. Yubel-"

"Why do things always have to be about Yubel? Everything revolves around _her_, dueling, and saving the world. Why can't you just slow down? It seems like every one but me has changed because of all the events that happened here. Things are going too fast, I wish it would all stop. You became a different person, and I feel like I'm being left behind. It's like I'm losing you. What happened to the guy with a personality?"

"He's gone," Jaden returned to his cold, stern look. "I told you, I had to give something up to gain something. That's what I had to leave behind."

The thunder crackled louder than before. Alexis clenched her teeth and closed her eyes. _I just have to endure it. I'm not weak. I hate thunder…_

Two strong arms covered by red sleeves clasped around the blonde. She opened her eyes to see Jaden, with genuine concern in his eyes.

"I actually have been having this strange feeling ever since the beginning. I guess I've liked you since we had our first duel. You were going to turn me in for going to the girls dorms if you beat me. Luckily I won, and I don't know what would've happened if I didn't. I guess I wouldn't be sitting here. When you asked if I was impressed, I felt this weird feeling. One that I never felt before. Maybe….I feel the same way about you, as you feel about me." The softness returned to his face.

"Even if I won, I wouldn't have been able to turn you in. I thought it would be more interesting if you stayed. These were the best three years of my life, and I wish time would stop. I could sit here with you for ever. So…." There was an uneasy feeling between them.

"So….what do we do now?" He asked.

"Well, can you let go? I'm fine now. Thanks."

"Oh sorry," He let go and turned a little red.

"And if you do actually leave tomorrow, then I want to give you something to remember,"

"Huh?" Before Jaden could say anything else, he felt soft, tender lips caress his own. They brushed against his lips ever so lightly. She pulled away and turned as red as the Slifer jacket.

Jaden smiled and leaned back on his desk again. The two sat in the dark thinking about everything that happened in the past three years. Alexis leaned her head on Jaden's shoulder. Her eyelids felt heavy, and she struggled to keep them open. Eventually, Alexis lost the battle against her eyelids, and she fell asleep.

"Hey, Lex?" Jaden looked over and saw Alexis was already asleep.

"I'm not gonna leave," He whispered. Jaden didn't want to wake her up, so he just sat in the dark listening to the rain. He yawned, and closed his eyes. The two dozed off leaning on each other, and the desk.


End file.
